Two Brothers
by LucyoftheSky
Summary: Ultra Magnus embarks on a journey to Earth after sensing something amiss within his Spark. Post-Darkest Hour. Rated T just to be safe, although it's fairly tame in the first chapter.
1. Across the Universe

First story, apologies if it's cliche in any way.

Set in the Transformers Prime universe, Post-Darkest Hour. No shipping- thus far that is.

* * *

Brisk winds swept across the deathly quiet desert. Sand particles were carried by the wind through the abandoned town of Jasper, Nevada. Ever since that dark day, the town had been completely empty. Not even the wild animals dared to be so foolish as to enter that town. They feared the towering fortress looming overhead that cast a long, black shadow over the once-peaceful place.

Yet, even though the ground was empty of all activity, something was approaching from the heavens. Some kind of craft that had traveled throughout the vastness of space had taken interest in what had partaken that day. It had sensed the spike in energy from halfway across the spiral galaxy and had doubled back to investigate. But whose curiosity was leading them to the little blue marble?

Ultra Magnus thought this part of the galaxy seemed familiar, not as in that he had seen it before, more so that he had heard of it. Unfortunately, he failed where it was that he had heard of this location before.

Azure optics scanned over all energy readings that the craft had picked up, taking notice that this tower was sitting upon the source of the sudden energy spike. Something was awfully odd about this structure, for it seemed to be far too out-of-place. In fact, it seemed to be relatively new. Could this be Decepticon work?

In addition to the sudden energy spike, something else had persuaded Ultra Magnus to cross an entire galaxy to find this planet: his Spark. An unknown, yet familiar force was tugging ever so gently against his Spark, as if someone were calling out to him. However, Magnus could not decipher who it was that reached out to him. From his Spark came the nearly overwhelming sense of urgency, which in turn made the great Autobot proceed in his journey to discover its source as well.

Now that he had arrived, what is it that his Spark was attempting to tell him?

Another yank caught his attention as he scouted around the area near the structure - he thanked Primus that no activity was stirring about the towering spires of the fortress. Something in particular too caught his attention, smoke pillars that rose out of what appeared to be a destroyed mountain of some kind. What sort of weapon was used in the leveling of this structure, and for what purpose? He steered the ship into the direction of the smoke with many questions cycling through his processor.

Ultra Magnus took the chance and landed nearby the smoldering wreckage. From the look of the rubble, something been housed inside of the mountain's walls. Fires burned hotly, causing whatever metal it licked to melt like ice. Many things that had once been there had either already been plundered or completely destroyed, Magnus began to question why he was here if the place was abandoned, but the strengthened tug at his Spark told him otherwise. Something here wanted to be found.

Magnus gripped his famous hammer with a single servo, ready in case anything should even think of sneaking up on him as he surveyed the wreckage.

He stumbled upon a sight that caused him great shock, and a sense of dread: The Autobot insignia that had decorated the flooring of the structure. This place had once held Autobots and not that long ago from the looks of things. Had his Spark dragged him all the way here on a mission to find the charred remains of Autobots?

No, there had to be more to this. He decided to take a chance.

"I am Ultra Magnus, former Commander of the Wreckers! Are there any other Autobots here!?" his powerful voice boomed.

Another powerful yank grasped at his Spark and pulled him towards a pile of twisted metal and other forms of rubble. Magnus' optics scanned the area, and to his surprise he found another beating Spark, albeit extremely faint.

There was no time to hesitate, whoever was buried beneath the rubble needed immediate aid. Ultra Magnus threw large debris to the side and swiftly dug through the layers of metal and rock that had caved in upon its victim. The large Autobot worked with such great haste, giving himself no break whatsoever from the heavy lifting. He would not permit himself to let this Spark fade after he had come all this way, he still didn't even know who it was that he was in the midst of saving.

Reaching downwards, he felt his digits brush against something that felt familiar. Exploring further, he discovered what he assumed was another servo. Ultra Magnus quickly grasped a hold of it and pulled it back hard; whatever this was connected to must be big if even he was struggling to get them out. A few tugs later, Magnus had freed the servo from the wreckage.

He studied the black servo, as well as every limp digit that was attached to it. Then he proceeded to peer downwards along the arm and to the shoulder where an Autobot insignia had been welded. Once more Magnus heaved the limp body upwards so that he could finally get a good look at what he had found.

The realization of his discovery would then hit him like a ton of steel.

"Optimus Prime, sir!" Magnus gasped in shock when he laid his optics upon the Prime's miraculously unscathed faceplate.

Now an even greater responsibility had been placed upon the shoulders of Ultra Magnus. The former Commander tossed his hammer to the side so that he could grab hold of Optimus' torso and free him from the wreckage completely.

The Prime's frame was littered with gashes and dents, the windows that had adorned his chest were completely shattered. His smokestacks, antennae, and one of his legs were all bent and battered. Energon had leaked out of severed fuel lines, and his other arm had been completely severed from the rest of his body. Yet the Prime's Spark still pulsed behind the Matrix of Leadership, albeit faintly.

Magnus carefully moved Optimus over to a cleaner spot on the floor, a small area free of the debris where the Prime would have a chance to lie down and rest while Ultra Magnus planned their next move. The former leader of the Wreckers could just make out the sound of Optimus attempting to speak, the most the Magnus could do was hold his friend to calm him.

"Easy, old friend…" Magnus spoke softly as the sun dipped below the horizon for the night to arrive.

_That voice_, Optimus thought to himself, _I'd recognize that voice from anywhere._

The Prime tried to move, but he was severely weakened from the attack that Megatron had waged upon their once-called home on Earth. Optimus onlined his optics to see for himself if it was true - that Ultra Magnus had appeared from nowhere to rescue him, or what humans would have called a 'deus ex machina'.

Sure enough, the large mech was right there beside Optimus just like the old days, save for the fact he was injured.

"It's good to finally see you again after so many years, Ultra Magnus. " Optimus said quietly, but meaningful to his friend.

"Likewise, Optimus." Ultra Magnus gave a smile that could only be seen once a millennia, "But it's not safe here, I need to get you someplace where we can get help. Are there any others on this planet, if so, where are they? "

"They are," Optimus paused and gave a groan of pain, "They are scattered on this particular continent after the Decepticons attacked… Understand that I had no choice, old friend, I had to split us apart, and I do not know where they've gone. "

Ultra Magnus was somewhat disheartened with the knowledge that the Autobots on Earth had been separated, especially since one of them was in dire need.

"I understand perfectly, Optimus. No matter, we'll just have to go out and find them ourselves. "Magnus assured the Prime.

Optimus had opened his mouth to say something more to Ultra Magnus, but his jaws almost immediately clenched shut as another wave of pain spread throughout his frame. The very sight of the Prime suffering made Magnus' Spark sink with anguish. He had to find help for Optimus soon.

Trouble loomed overhead in the clouds that swirled around the highest points on the towering fortress. The sound of one hundred Seeker engines could be heard from miles around, at least Ultra Magnus assumed that they were indeed Seekers, a fact that would then be proven as one hundred jets came thundering out of the clouds like an unforgiving hail storm. Luckily enough for them, the Seekers seemed to be flying in the opposite direction that they were in, most likely on patrol about the perimeter of the fortress. However, this still posed as extremely dangerous to both Autobots. If the Seekers were to return in their direction, they would undeniably be captured unless they found some way to shield themselves from their radars, which was unlikely.

Magnus would have to take Optimus and run as quickly as possible. His optics looked in the direction of his ship and concluded it to be the fastest option. But was it the safest? The former Wrecker would have to take the gamble while the team of Seekers was preoccupied.

With great haste, Magnus gathered up his hammer and Optimus before making his way back to the ship. Currently, his hope was that the craft was large enough to hold both the Prime and himself. If that wasn't the case, then they'd have to drive.

Metal from Optimus' limp pedes scrapped at the ground as Magnus carried him to the safety of his craft. A grunt escaped from the large Autobot's vocalizer as he gently set his leader back down onto the desert sands, then he proceeded to enter the ship and place his trusty hammer next to his seat, against the console. Ultra Magnus turned to face where he had placed his friend – He was still there. Once more Magnus strode over to Optimus' side and knelt down to inspect his broken frame.

He listened to the sound of his leader slowly venting and sensing the pain that he was feeling at that very moment. Ultra Magnus placed his servo delicately on the Prime's chest where the soft, blue glow of the Matrix of Leadership resided. Perhaps it was because of this relic that his friend survived the defeat at the hands of the Decepticons and why he still clung tightly to whatever strand of life he could grasp.

"Primus, if you are really watching us from afar, then please permit me to ask one thing of you; I beg you, please watch over Optimus Prime. He is our last hope of surviving – of winning this seemingly endless war. It was you who chose him to guide us through our darkest hour, and he has so far done that very deed. But our war is not yet over. We still need him, Primus, and I would rather be tortured by Unicorn himself than watch my leader perish while Megatron still functions. Optimus has fulfilled his task thus far, at least grant him the chance to finish it. "Ultra Magnus prayed softly.

Night crept in on the two Autobots, shrouding them in darkness with the Matrix of Leadership and the Prime's Spark the only objects that offered light. Once more Ultra Magnus lifted Optimus off of the dusty ground and carefully hauled him onto the ship.

In the distance, Magnus could swear he heard the distant sound of an unknown, feral creature - A sound that lingered eerily from the Decepticon fortress.

* * *

Reviews and other comments are welcomed! Perhaps I will continue if anyone is interested. :)


	2. Only Sleeping

Units of Time:

Joor- 1 Hour  
Breem- 10 minutes

* * *

There was no second seat beside Ultra Magnus' inside of his ship, so Magnus had to place the Prime down right behind where he'd be seated. It didn't seem right to just leave him in that space, but there was no other spot on the ship where Optimus could be placed. Magnus had assumed that he would be alone for the majority of his travels, and never would he have ever imagined himself in this position.

As Magnus occupied the space behind the controls, he brought up an image of the continent decorated with geographical and political features. The new visitor to Earth saw it best to study every inch of the generalized map before setting off into unknown territory.

After he spent a good half-joor inspecting the map, he felt yet another tug grace his Spark. First he looked down at his chest, where his Spark lied, only to have his optics trail over to a seemingly recharging Optimus Prime. Perhaps if Magnus were to show him the map, then they could possibly get an idea of where they were going. Ultra Magnus extended his arm, gently pressed his white digits against the Prime's shoulder, and gave him a little shake to coax him out of recharge.

Optimus gradually onlined his optics and focused on Ultra Magnus with a somewhat puzzled expression etched on his faceplate. The other Autobot then pointed back to the virtual map on the ship's console.

"Does this map mean anything to you? Can you remember any one of these territories being used at all when you scattered your team? "Magnus asked.

At first it didn't seem like Optimus would provide an answer, for he just stared at the map blankly for nearly a breem. Magnus was close to just telling his leader to forget everything he had said as his Spark sank in defeat. Suddenly, the Prime raised his servo and pointed to one territory that lied southeast of their current location.

"There. It's all a blur, but I remember that area being the last thing I saw before the base was- "Optimus silenced abruptly while withdrawing his servo and clamping it to his chest.

Magnus was shocked, almost getting the sensation of having felt the Prime's pain – it was excruciating. The former Wrecker placed his white servo on top of Optimus' black one that grasped at his chest.

"Easy, Orion, don't die on me now. " Ultra Magnus said softly.

Wait – Did he just call Optimus "Orion"? How long had it been since the Prime had been referred to as "Orion" anyway? Magnus would have corrected himself, but the mention of Optimus' former designation seemingly quelled his pain momentarily. Now they had best go before the armada of Seekers return, before whatever had made that feral sound is released, and hopefully before Optimus goes into stasis lock.  
Magnus retracted his servo and secured his attention to the console again.

"Hold on there, old friend. I'll get you help. "He reassured the Prime.

It had been rumored by countless humans that the notorious Area 51 in Roswell, New Mexico had previously been used in the housing of aliens. For decades, hundreds, if not thousands of humans tried to discover the truth about the military base only to find nothing. There had been no aliens on the base – prior to now that is.

After the attacked that had been waged on the Autobot base, Ratchet had been sent off to the red rock structures of New Mexico. There the old medic stayed for the longest time until the US Military caught wind of him and brought him to Roswell, where he awaited word from the rest of his team.

Agent Fowler frequently updated Ratchet on Decepticon movement near their former base and whether or not they discovered the other missing Autobots. However, the constant updates didn't help to put the medic's mind at ease since there was no word on the latter and endless movement from the former.

The world had gone to hell and there was nothing Ratchet could do about it. Pacing around the confines of the hangar where he was stationed seemed to be his only escape from his racing thoughts. With every passing hour, with every passing **day**, he would further regret his decision to leave Optimus behind. They needed their Prime more than ever, now that times have become significantly darker than ever before.  
Ratchet stopped pacing when Agent Fowler contacted him for the third time that day; he was frankly becoming tired of all the updates.

"What do you want **_this time_**, Agent Fowler? " growled the angry medic.

"Ratchet, our boys from Arizona picked up on an unidentified spacecraft headed east to New Mexico at top speed. They managed to catch a few images of the craft - it doesn't seem like anything Decepticon-wise to me, but we can never be too sure. Thought it be a good idea to talk to you about it. "Agent Fowler messaged him over a modified communication system within the hangar.

Various images began filling up the screen, and Ratchet examined each photograph carefully.

"So, "Fowler continues, "Is that a 'Con we're dealing with? "

"It's hard to tell actually. I can rule out Wheeljack, this craft looks nothing like the _Jackhammer_… From what you've shown me, it appears to be a generic Cybertronian spacecraft that could belong to anyone. A ship such as that would only be able to hold one bot, perhaps two. Further information is needed to decide a course of action. "Ratchet advised.

"Can-do, Ratchet… In fact, I think we might be getting that extra information very soon. From what the team stationed near Gallup is saying, the UFO is apparently landing. I'll be there soon. I'll send off a video feed to you so that we'll get an idea of what we're dealing with. "

"Tell them to proceed with caution. If the occupant is in fact hostile, then we'll need your military to pull out as fast as possible. Casualties much be avoided at all costs. "Ratchet paused for a moment, "It's what Optimus would have wanted. "

Within moments a video of the craft came into view on the screen. The hatch at the tail-end of the small ship and a platform extended downward to meet with the ground below. Ratchet saw a large figure at the entrance to the ship. Human soldiers raised their firearms at the bot then descended from the platform into the silver moonlight.

His size frightened the humans that surrounded him, and his stoic face intimidated them. But their fear and their orders kept them from firing at the great bot in front of them. They screamed at him to put his hands where they could see them, however when he obeyed, they became only more frightened by the great hammer that rested in his servos.

On the other end of the screen however, Ratchet was in utter shock and awe at the tall bot that was known to be a Decepticon's worst nightmare.

"By the AllSpark, "He gasped, "Ultra Magnus! "

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! It's very much appreciated! (:  
Now we have Ratchet in the game! I wonder who will show up next.


	3. Waiting

Thanks for the reviews and comments guys! It's awesome to know that a few people are actually enjoying this. (:

Joor-1 hour

* * *

"It's Ultra Magnus! Tell your men to stand down, he's one of ours! "Ratchet called from the other end of the communication link.

Fowler immediately did as advised and ordered the soldiers to drop their weapons, although many wanted to keep them raised because of their collective fear of the titan that stood before them. The military helicopter that Agent Fowler had been flying in touched down on the desert below. When the blades ceased moving, the government agent exited from his aircraft and approached the giant.

"At ease boys, this one's on our side. "Fowler said sternly to the soldiers before placing his focus on Ultra Magnus, "Greetings, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. "

"I am Ultra Magnus, former leader of the Wreckers. "the towering Autobot's vocalizer thundered, "I'm searching for the other Autobots stationed on this planet. "

"They're scattered around the states, and we're trying to wrangle them all up as best we can but there's only so much we can do. Do you need something from one of them? "Fowler asked.

"A close friend of mine was injured by the Decepticons and he is in dire need of a medic. He told me I could find Ratchet somewhere in this territory, and now I must find him quickly. Have you heard of him?"

Ratchet heard them on the other end of the line. Ultra Magnus was requesting for him to preform repairs on a friend of his? This would have been an honor, if it weren't for the fact that the medic had nearly nothing to work with in terms of parts and equipment. He felt sullen at the fact he may not be able to help Magnus' friend who was in need – Who was this friend anyway?

"Sir! "called one of the soldiers, "You might want to have a look at this! "

Straining metal noises filled the air as Ultra Magnus turned swiftly to look towards the entrance of his ship. Fowler moved around the Autobot's gigantic ped to see what this fuss was all about. Feeling of dread crept into the hearts of the humans when they all took a close look at the injured Prime, who had been attempting to walk out of the ship.

Ultra Magnus sped over to Optimus and steadied him while waves of worry coursed through their Sparks. Prime kept trying to walk forward, but to no avail as Magnus held him firmly in place beside him. When the sense of distress took hold of his Spark, he stopped resisting Magnus' iron grip and stayed on board the ship.

Ratchet had seen everything.

"Optimus… "he vented quietly.

The very sight of his Prime alive lifted a great deal of weight off of his shoulders, but that subtle feeling of euphoria was countered by the feeling of dread that came about when seeing Optimus' injuries. Ratchet's frame shuddered at the very thought of what they looked like up close, and the feeling of dysphoria tore through his own Spark when he realized there would be little he could do about them. Nonetheless, he would try. Without a single doubt he would try – for his Prime.

Magnus placed the Prime back where he had previously been within the ship, and told him that they would be getting help soon. Then the large Autobot returned to where Agent Fowler had been standing outside of his ship.

"I'll take you to where Ratchet is. Flying will be the quickest way, so follow my lead. "The agent instructed.

The Wrecker nodded and returned back into the controls of his craft while the agent and soldiers returned to their own means of transport. Azure optics were drawn to the direction of the Prime, taking in the sight once more and listening intently to the sound of his deepened venting.

"It's alright, Orion. We're almost there, just keep holding on."Magnus made an attempt to comfort his friend before taking off once again, and following the humans to more unknown territory.

* * *

Back in the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada, the Decepticons were still rejoicing their major victory over the Autobot scum. They took pride in their new base of operations, where every Steve, Frank and Isaac had a place to stay. Perhaps it was that battle that marked a turning point in favor of the Decepticons, and maybe this war would be over in no time. All Vehicons were all extremely giddy.

Megatron too was taking pride in his victory, but he didn't go so far as to consider this war over yet. No, it was still far from being over. This was just a single battle, and he knew how resilient the Autobots could be, especially Orion. Oh, he knew how difficult it was to actually kill Orion Pax; Megatron had leveled hundreds of Autobots before, but when it came to Optimus Prime, he found it a challenge to make him fall.

Now the Autobots were distributed across the continent and all the Decepticons could do was chase them around like a cat to a mouse. However, perhaps that tactic was unnecessary since Shockwave had been working busily in creating a monster that would do that job for them.

The beast had been brought to Megatron the day before after Knock Out had attached a new arm to his frame, a familiar red one at that. Shockwave had arrived to their location via Space Bridge and spoke highly of his new creation. At first, Megatron held very low expectations towards the beast which Shockwave boasted about.

Then he saw the mighty beast emerge from the Space Bridge, he couldn't help but be impressed by the sear size it. It been inspired by a creature written in human mythology, a beast of nightmares, and a fearless hunter that had the potential to slaughter all pathetic Autobots that stood in its way.

"Predaking will rid us of our little Autobot infestation, O one true Master. "Shockwave had said, "He will obey only the word of the Decepticons, and no one will sway him unlike the Dinobots. "

Now Predaking awaits his Master's orders in his lair below the fortress, his fangs barred and his vocalizer emitting a low, digital growl. His processor was filled with many sadistic thoughts of what to do with the Autobots, and the mere thoughts made his glossa flick over his lip components hungrily. He waited to be unleashed.

Megatron too waited high above where Predaking lied. Upon his mighty throne, Megatron was seated with Soundwave stationed right by his side. The leader of the Decepticons waited for Starscream to return with any news of Autobot activity, and this time he better not return empty-handed. Megatron had given the Seeker a new armada for a reason after all, and it was his turn to return his end of the bargain.

The low growls of the mighty beast lingered upwards where his Master waited intently, sounding as if he were asking to be let out. Megatron understood Predaking's impatient feelings, for he too longed to venture out and destroy the scattered Autobots. What fun it would be to chase them all down one by one and extinguish every Spark they possessed. The Decepticon's faceplate shifted into a devious smirk as he felt himself share sadistic plans with Predaking.

Soon Starscream returned with his silver fleet of Eradicons, and landing gracefully in front of his leader.

"We thought you'd never return, Starscream. "Megatron growled, "Have you anything to report at this moment? "

"As a matter of fact, Lord Megatron, I do. "Starscream spoke with his honeyed voice.

"Oh? Then let's hear it, Starscream. "

"While patrolling this evening, one of my Eradicons picked up a Cybertronian spacecraft on their radar which seemed to be headed southeast. We would have further investigated, but we decided it was best to contact you about this in person. "Starscream explained.

Megatron abruptly stood up from his throne menacingly which then cause the armada of Eradicons and Starscream to flinch. However, the Decepticon leader didn't scold them for not contacting him sooner. Instead, he saw this as an excellent opportunity. Red optics trailed over to Soundwave as that terrifying smirk carved itself back onto Megatron's faceplate.

"So, whoever this mysterious visitor is seems to be traveling southeast, yes? Soundwave, I'd like you to send Laserbeak to survey the land so that we may get an idea of where this visitor may have gone. "He said smoothly.

Soundwave proceeded to play a clip of a random Eradicon saying, "It will take some time."

"Don't fret, Soundwave. It will be for our benefit should we find where the Autobots have gone off to. Then perhaps we will finally get the chance to test Predaking against our foe. "

Down below, the sound of pleased growls filled the air.

* * *

Ultra Magnus had been waiting outside of Ratchet's makeshift medbay for three whole joors. Night was growing old, the moon had begun setting below the horizon, and the golden light of morning was pouring into the large hangar's windows.

When the two Autobots had arrived earlier, Ratchet had led him into that medbay while telling Magnus about their supply issue. After Magnus set Optimus down on the makeshift berth, he quickly retreated back to his ship and nearly tore it to shreds in search of something the medic could use. Luckily, there was a spare medkit beneath the console that Ultra Magnus had completely forgotten about. Inside of it was everything needed; a welder, cleaning solution and a few pieces of mesh to quickly patch up Optimus wounds.

Now all that Magnus could do was wait in the hangar while humans gathered around him to gawk at his size, and to get a look at his hammer. One or two of the younger-looking soldiers asked to hear one of Magnus' war stories. Although Magnus wasn't one for story-telling, he did oblige and proceeded to tell the humans about the war and his endeavors with his team of Wreckers. The humans simply listened and looked up at Ultra Magnus as if they were sparklings listening to a story before they would be sent off to recharge.

After another long joor of waiting, Ratchet finally emerged from the medbay looking like he could use a recharge himself.

"How is he? "Magnus asked.

"Stable." Replied Ratchet, "He lost enough energon to the point where I was very concerned for him. But he's survived far worse than this, so the both of us can now rest easily. "

Magnus would have left it at that, but something more was bothering him that he just had to get off of his chest.

"Ratchet, while I was traveling the galaxy I felt this strange sensation pulling at my Spark. I have no idea what this means, but it felt as though someone were calling out to me. This might not seem like much, I mean, it didn't seem like anything when I first felt it. But when I followed the tugging sensation, it led me here. It led me to your previous base where he had been buried alive. What does this mean to you?"

The medic was silent for a few long moments while he busily arranged his tools back into their proper place, and only when his task was completed did he look back at Ultra Magnus.

"Is it not possible that you two are related in some way and you were sensing one another through a bond? I've seen it happen with brothers like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The two of them can communicate and sense what the other is feeling, so perhaps you were connected through that familial bond. "Ratchet explained.

"But I thought I had closed off all of my familial bonds before the war ever started. "Magnus said as if thinking aloud.

"It's possible that something could have reestablished your bond. "Ratchet pointed at Optimus chest, "That relic works in mysterious ways, Ultra Magnus. It's possible that it wanted to reach out to you. I cannot fully explain this phenomenon, but perhaps it would be a good time to take advantage of it. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that Optimus could use the comfort of a family member right now. Especially after everything that's happened. "

With those words, Ratchet left Ultra Magnus to get that well-deserved recharge, and now Magnus was alone with a resting Optimus. The former Wrecker strode over to his leader's side, keeping a silent vigil over this bot that was supposedly a family member, a possible brother at that. How could Ultra Magnus forget Orion Pax if he was indeed his brother? Surely he would have known at the mere sight of the librarian all those stellar cycles ago.

Magnus clamped his white servo to Optimus' black one yet again. He hoped that perhaps Optimus himself would have some kind of explanation for this when he awakens.

_Orion, how is this possible?_, Magnus thought to himself as the sound of ground-based vehicle engines roared from behind him.

* * *

Predaking is hungry, how long will it be until he's released?


	4. Rest

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They're still very much appreciated. (:

* * *

The clouds drifted slowly over the vast landmass, and tickled pick from the rising sun. Everything up above seemed relatively calm ever since the attack on the Autobot base. Save of course for the one spy that lurked overhead – Laserbeak.

Soundwave's pet was busy flying about the southwest territories in search of where their mysterious traveler might have gone. Creating a field of reference was their best chance of discovering them, and Soundwave hoped that they would corner them as they had done once before. He enjoyed watching them scramble in the firefight.

The MiniCon traveled for miles high above, looking down upon the blissfully unaware humans that dotted the ground below him. Most thought the MiniCon to just be a large bird soaring freely among the cloud and saw him as beautiful. Oh, if they only knew what chaos the mechanical bird could do.

Meanwhile below the ground, Predaking was still waiting for further orders from his Masters. Mighty wings were plastered to his sides, longing to be stretched so that he may take flight. His forked, reptilian-like glossa flicked with the desire to taste Autobot energon. But alas, he would have to wait a little longer. The hundreds of Vehicons and Insecticons alike quaked in fear as the beast let out another loud growl that shook the base of the tower.

"Patients, Predaking, your moment will come eventually. You need only wait a little longer. "Soundwave played on his display screen before returning to monitoring his MiniCon.

The shrill cry of tires against the hard pavement filled the air, and from what everyone could see, someone was approaching swiftly. An engine's deep growl accompanied the hard-working wheels as they treaded across the unkempt path that snaked to the base.

Ultra Magnus rose from his spot beside Optimus Prime, his peds then drove him over to the entrance of the hangar. Peering outside he saw two vehicles, both primarily while, racing towards the base. But, something about those cars didn't seem right, at least from Magnus' perspective. The large Autobot rushed back to where his ship had been stored to retrieve his hammer, and then he returned back to the entrance of the hangar to await their visitors.

The car out in front blazed through the gates as if they were nothing but air and the second one followed swiftly behind him - or at least that's what appeared to be happening from afar. But as the two came closer into view, Magnus realized that the white vehicle in front was actually towing the one behind it.

But were they Autobots or Decepticons? Or even Cybertronian in general? He couldn't make out their faction symbol, however he did get a clear view of a pair of "38"s that decorated the doors of the vehicle in front.

Finally after a few tense moments of waiting, the pair of white cars made the final stretch to the base. The one that had taken the lead then proceeded to transform into a smaller bot that stumbled as he slowed to a halt, whereas the one behind him wasn't that quick on doing so.

After a second of brushing away the red sand that dusted his paint, the smaller Autobot stood and gave a quick salute to Ultra Magnus.

"Elite Guardsman: Smokescreen, reporting for duty, sir!" He spoke with pride.

"At ease, soldier, "Magnus replied while returning the salute.

"Sir, I come here looking for Ratchet, or medic. Is he here? "the young Autobot asked with worry.

"That he is, "Magnus replied suddenly remembering the previous night when he had been in Smokescreen's position, "Might I ask who you've brought with you? "

Smokescreen would have answered, but he was interrupted by the loud, grinding noise of metal as the other vehicle finally transformed. Red and green stripes of colour adorned his frame, however half of said frame was blackened with soot and splattered energon. Two fin-like appendages stuck out of both sides of his helm, the one on the right side had been damaged. Multiple scars decorated his frame and face – but it was those icy optics that made Magnus quickly identify him.

"Wheeljack…" Ultra Magnus vented softly.

Smokescreen rushed over to Wheeljack's better side where there were no burn marks. The little Elite Guard steadied the Wrecker before making him sit down on the sands, not like it was that hard with Wheeljack in his current condition.

"Wheeljack, you shouldn't be moving around too much! You barely survived that crash, you gotta take it easy or else you'll damage yourself more! "Smokescreen attempted to reason with the stubborn Wrecker.

Even though Smokescreen was basically holding Wheeljack down, the white Wrecker still tried to rise up from the sands to show he was alright.

"Ge'off. " Wheeljack slurred as he made another pathetic attempt to shove Smokescreen away.

"Wheeljack, " Ultra Magnus then said sternly, causing the engineer to look up at him directly, "You best do as Smokescreen advises. You're wounds look serious, and if we are to face against the Decepticons, we're going to need all of our boys to be in peak physical condition. Is that understood? "

"Ultra Magnus… " Wheeljack said in surprise, "Understood, sir. "

When the Wrecker mentioned his former commander's designation, Smokescreen's optics widened, as if in total disbelief. The titan that stood before them was the fabled Ultra Magnus? Many times in the past on Cybertron had he listened to the countless stories of unbound bravery from the Wreckers, many which helped to inspire others to continue fighting, even when the situation seemed bleak. In the Hall of Records, Smokescreen had desired to learn and study every single documented battle which the Wreckers had partaken in, and countless times he saw that very name – Ultra Magnus. Smokescreen was completely struck with awe to finally see the famous commander in person, and opportunity he had once thought impossible.

However, now was not the ideal time to gawk at the large Autobot. Not when Wheeljack was in need of assistance. Smokescreen lifted Wheeljack to his feet and attempted to carry the other, but to no avail. When he tries for a second time to haul the other inside, he found it to be much easier. He didn't think that he was this strong before! Unfortunately, he soon found out that Ultra Magnus was lending a servo the entire time when they managed to get Wheeljack inside.

The two of them found Ratchet up and about the hangar again, he had most likely finished checking up on Prime's status.

"Smokescreen! Wheeljack! "He exclaimed in surprise, "You've found us! "

"Wasn't that hard; we were already around these parts of the country when we began looking for you. Then we saw this weird craft flying in the sky, which Wheeljack had told me to follow quickly, and we asked around a few other forts scattered around. "Smokescreen explained.

Magnus paid no attention to Smokescreen's explanation of how he had found this place. Instead he had been more focused on the injured Wheeljack and the slowly recovering Prime. The white Wrecker, of whom he had so much pride for, was writhing in pain from the numerous burns, dents, and other opened wounds that decorated his chassis. He took pity in watching his soldier attempting to restrain any sounds that would indicate such pain.

"- So now Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee are on their way here. " Smokescreen finished talking for now.

"And what of the children? Are they in good hands right now? "Ratchet asked with concern.

"From what they've told me so far, the kids and their families have been placed in protective custody for now. "Smokescreen answered.

Ratchet took notice of how distant Magnus seemed to be as he stared worriedly at his former soldier. The medic walked over to him and nodded to Smokescreen, who apparently could already tell what Ratchet was planning. Then the two of them took hold of Wheeljack's left and right sides and hauled him off to another makeshift berth for repairs.

"We'll have him fixed up in no time, Ultra Magnus. For now, stay here with Optimus while he recharges. He might awaken very soon, and perhaps you'll have much to talk about. "Ratchet said before marching off the other side of the medbay with Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

Yet again, Ultra Magnus took a seat beside his supposed family member's berth. There he waited while looking over the Prime's fame over, and over again compulsively. The events of the past two solar cycles were beginning to creep in on the titan, for he hadn't recharged in that amount of time, give or take a few joors. He struggled to remain alert at all times. After scanning about the perimeter of the hangar, Magnus made the decision that it was safe enough for him to get a few cycles of recharge. He would just rest his head against Prime's berth for a moment and then he'd wake up again, no problems.

However, what Ultra Magnus assumed was going to be a quick stasis nap soon evolved into a recharge that lasted into the following day.

It was that very morning that Optimus finally awoke from his own long recharge. What had happened in the days prior? All he could remember was being buried alive by the Decepticons and being rescued by another 'bot with a very familiar voice. Who was it again?

The Prime felt something grasping at his one remaining servo. Curios, he peered off to the side only to find an Ultra Magnus deep in his recharge cycle. Optimus couldn't help but grin at the very sight, one that no other bot has probably ever seen before. It was one of the nicer things that he had awoken to.

Within the matter of half a joor, Magnus finally stirred and gradually onlined his optics after his long recharge that he had needed for the longest time. The metal plating that adorned his frame creaked and groaned as the great Autobot extended and stretched out his limbs.

"Good morning, old friend. "Optimus said up to him with a smile.

It took a few seconds for Magnus to finally realize that Optimus was awake. However, the look of pure astonishment graced his usually stoic faceplate and, to the Prime, was also a priceless sight. Soon the look of surprise faded away and left only a small smile in its wake.

"Hello again, Orion Pax. "Magnus said down to him softly, "You took your time coming back from the near-dead. "

Memories flew back into the Prime's processor as he recalled Magnus' daring rescue near the heart of Decepticon territory, as well as the cramped flight upon Magnus' ship, and about how the former Wrecker felt the need to address him by his former designation. It didn't necessarily matter to him, it was a little odd yet nice to hear – nostalgic for lack of a better term.

Then he realized that Ultra Magnus was about to say something of far more seriousness. The once-warm and light air of his presence faded into a much heavier atmosphere as the more stoic look found its way back onto Magnus' faceplate.

"Optimus, I must ask you something of great importance. It's about you and I. Before I came to Earth, I felt the strangest feeling within my Spark. Long story short, when I followed this constant tugging at my Spark I found you. Found you buried under a solid ton of rubble. I felt your urgency and I've felt your pain, as if we shared some kind of bond between us. "Ultra Magnus paused for a moment before continuing on,

"All I desire to know is what this means. "

The smile that had been etched on Optimus' face too also faded into oblivion. He had known that this day would come, where he would finally tell Ultra Magnus the truth.

"Ultra Magnus, we are indeed related. "

"That much I figured out. How closely related are we? "Magnus asked intently.

"Closer than you may think. We are brothers. "

* * *

The rest of the gang will be appearing in the next chapter, without a doubt. Will the Decepticons too meet with them at their new place of sanctuary? I also sense a little exposition. Who knows what will happen.


	5. Citation Needed

EXPOSITION AHOY.

* * *

Magnus' lips parted slightly as he attempted to search for the proper words out of the racing thoughts that hung in his mind. Countless questions pooled in his processor, and he wanted to get all of the answers, even if Optimus didn't have all of those answers.

"How? Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't you _tell _me about this sooner? " Magnus began firing off questions.

"You wouldn't remember, Ultra Magnus. It was the time before the war, during the age of the caste system, when you and I were a part of vastly different castes; a data clerk and a laborer. Magnus, you were a vastly different bot from who you are now. Back all those cycles ago, your designation was actually 'Magnum'.

"The bot that I had known as Magnum had lived in Iacon for the longest time, but one day he vanished. Spirited away to the other side of the planet, close to Polyhex where construction was underway. He had been keeping me updated on their progress with every passing solar cycle, but one day I discovered that he wasn't there. My brother hadn't come to give me his report on the building status.

"This had shaken me greatly, to the point where I thought I couldn't preform my duties. I had been worried about you for countless cycles before Alpha Trion finally entrusted me with certain information. Information regarding what had occurred at Polyhex and about Magnum's fate. "Optimus paused to gather up his thoughts.

"I had found out that something of unknown origin had triggered an explosion to shake the nearly completed structure at Polyhex. From what I had read, several Cybertronians were killed and one was in a very critical state.

"I had asked Alpha Trion is Magnum had been there during the explosion, and if he was one of the dead that had been mentioned. To my surprise, it was revealed to me that you weren't. Instead, he told me that you had been in the ICU at Polyhex for three solar cycles, and he also told me that you were to be moved to the hospital back at Iacon at his request. Alpha Trion said that if you were to die, then I should have one final chance to see you. "

"Did you take that chance, Orion? "interrupted Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, I did. It was a sight that I would never forget - even now the image still haunts my processor. I had pleaded with the medics to help you, but even they said that you were a goner, but I denied what they were saying. Never did I want to bid my brother farewell, not yet. "

"Then how am I alive? "

"Alpha Trion. I am unsure as to how he did it, but he saved you. For the great price of severing my familial bond with you, Alpha Trion then promised that he would do everything in his power to bring you back to working order, although you wouldn't remember anything from then on.

"It was he who rebuilt you, and he tried rebuilding another who was said to also be alive – Dion, our friend. However, unlike you, Dion couldn't be rebuilt, for Alpha Trion informed me that he could save one, but the other would not survive. I lost so much that very day, yes at the same time I retained something that can never be replaced – you, my dear brother. "

Ultra Magnus would have smiled for the third time in the same year, but the shrill cry of three engines filled the air and made him and Optimus look out of the hangar's entrance simultaneously. A yellow sports car, a large green military-like vehicle, and a smaller blue motorcycle were all speeding through the desert sands.

Optimus Prime stood with the aid of Ultra Magnus. However, before the Prime could walk away from the other, Ultra Magnus grabbed a hold of his brother's servo urgently.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? "He asked with pleading optics.

"Understand that I was afraid of what would happen to you if that knowledge fell into the wrong servos. My fears only became far worsened after Megatron became my sworn enemy. If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. "Optimus responded tenderly.

"But I am able to protect myself, you know this. "

"Yes, I know this now. But back then, I didn't. Only when I heard of your success at the Hydrax Plateau did I begin to convince myself that you were safe. Magnus, I honestly regret not having told you sooner."

The pair of bots locked their optics on one another for a few silent moments before Ultra Magnus finally released Optimus' servo so that he could reunite with his team. He watched his limping, amputated brother make his way over to the entrance of the hangar, and he began standing to join him. But as soon as he stood, a wave of dizziness washed over Ultra Magnus' frame, made him stumble, and he just barely caught himself before colliding with the ground below.

What was going on?

* * *

Laserbeak had been soaring high in the sky for a full solar cycle before he finally found what he had been looking for; three individual vehicles speeding to the south without slowing down or stopping for a single second. Now this had been what Soundwave and Laserbeak had been searching for all this time.

The Communications Officer of the Decepticons called for his MiniCon to swiftly mark where they had been, and where they were heading before commanding him to return to the base. Soundwave would have smirked, but his lack of emotions denied him this action. Instead, he played a sound clip of Megatron so that Predaking below would hear.

"Very soon, Predaking. "That menacing voice echoed.

Down below, the three-headed dragon was plotting as to what he would do once he found the Autobots. He longed to finally execute those filthy bots and drink their spilled energon to affirm that he was a force to be reckoned with. A low growl was emitted from his vocalizer when he heard Soundwave from up above.

Any minute now.

* * *

In the confines of Ultra Magnus' mind, a video message had somehow managed to pull itself up right in in front of his optics. He stared as the figure of an elderly Cybertronian came into view, a face he knew far too well – Alpha Trion.

"Greetings, Ultra Magnus, or 'Magnum' I should say. If you are listening to this message then that means that Orion Pax has revealed his secrets to you. Although I trust that he has told you everything, without a doubt I know you still may have countless questions. To that extent, I will attempt to make everything clear for you.

"You must know from Orion that you have been known as 'Magnum', working in the field of construction in Iacon, only to be moved to the province of Polyhex where you and Dion met with a terrible fate, yes? Now you must be asking yourself – why you?

"Although I never exactly got to know Magnum back then, I was well acquainted with Orion Pax and I've observed the loving bond that he shared with his brother. Such a bond between brothers wasn't unseen, but there was something about the way you both interacted that set my Spark alight with such euphoria in those dark times. You both were like the sons I never imagined creating.

"I can still recall the disbelief I felt when learning of Magnum's condition after the explosion at Polyhex, yet at the same time I was relieved to learn that you still functioned. But even then, I knew I would be unable to tell Orion Pax what happened at that very moment, for it filled me with dread to imagine what state of dysphoria he would be in. I was right in that aspect. When he learned of your fate, he immediately left for the Iacon ICU. Every medic on staff had told Orion that his brother was a lost cause, but he had begged for them to help him. It was then that I decided to interfere with the hand of fate and save your life at the great cost of both your friend Dion and your bond with Orion.

"It was a necessary evil, know that. We both knew of the rising unrest on Cybertron, and we knew about Orion's growing number of enemies, so we decided that it was the best way of keeping you safe. Yet, through some great act of charity, the Covenant of Primus revealed to me that it was your destiny to become a soldier, although the outcome of this was yours alone to control. In that regard, you have proven yourself to be quite the soldier and you have surprised both Optimus and I with your courage and your loyalty.

"I do not know if you have found this message while war still blazes forth. If war between the Autobots and Decepticons still plagues the galaxy, then I ask you to continue fighting alongside your brother. But I must warn you, something will be coming for the both of you. How do I know this? Let's just say I have my ways. Goodbye, Ultra Magnus, and good luck to you. "

The message ended.

Magnus looked up to find Optimus looking back at him, the others were still driving towards the hangar as though he had only been out of it for mere seconds.

"Is everything alright, Magnus? "asked Optimus.

"Yes, everything is quite alright. Just felt a little dizzy, that's all. "Magnus gave smile number four as he slowly walked forward to join with Optimus.

* * *

Megatron grinned as his Eradicon followers unlocked the chains that had bound Predaking to the chamber beneath his fortress. A sinister grin spanned across his faceplate as he watched his prized Autobot hunter stand and stretch out his wings.

"Come, Predaking. The hunt is on. "

Predaking's three heads roared with a devious excitement as he took off towards the skies, with Megatron and his crew transforming and taking towards the skies behind him.

* * *

Here's that new chapter. Sorry for the slight wait! Thanks for any reviews or likes! (:


	6. The Hunt is On

I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for everything that happens below before it starts, okay?

* * *

Clouds of rust coloured dust rose up from beneath the approaching vehicles after being kicked up by their speeding tires. The yellow and black muscle car sped in front of the other two. All of them saw their leader patiently waiting for their arrival with another unknown bot beside him.

Bumblebee swiftly transformed as soon as he was within a few meters of the pair at the hangar. He approached Optimus with a barrage of worried clicks and chirps, as though asking if he was alright. Magnus couldn't exactly decipher everything that Bumblebee was saying, but he would slowly pick it up.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I am quite alright. Thanks to both Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. "The Prime grinned while reaching out and patting Bumblebee on his yellow shoulder.

The small scout's attention switched over to Ultra Magnus before Optimus could even say his name. Bumblebee looked at him with large, curious optics that shined brightly with admiration for the towering Commander.

"Greetings. "Ultra Magnus addressed Bumblebee warmly.

Within mere seconds, the two other bots that had been following close behind Bumblebee also transformed and strode up to their leader. Ultra Magnus wasn't familiar with the blue motorcycle -however, he did instantly recognize Bulkhead. Never would the Commander forget any one of his former crew members after everything that they had been through.

"'Ey! The ol' Boss Bot is here! I didn't know you were plannin' on visiting, Ultra Magnus. "Bulkhead said with enthusiasm.

"I hadn't planned on coming here, Bulkhead. I actually- "Magnus was cut off by the sound of a nearing Smokescreen.

"Optimus, "He vented with astonishment, "You're awake! Are you alright? You looked like you were in really bad shape when I came here. "

"Yes, Smokescreen. As I said to Bumblebee; I'm quite alright. "Optimus smiled reassuringly.

Ultra Magnus turned to look directly at Smokescreen with his own worried expression. When his azure optics locked onto the young Elite Guardsman, his white doorwings decorated with blazing 38s wilted like a dying flower in a winter chill. For Smokescreen could foretell exactly what Magnus was about to ask of him, and it hurt him to respond, even when he knew that he would have no choice but to do so.

"Smokescreen, what is Wheeljack's status? I'm concerned about him. "Magnus asked.

"Ratchet said that he'll be out for a couple of solar cycles. Apparently both the crash and the trip here did a number on his systems and he needs a long rest. Wheeljack will live, but we might not have a whole lot of spare parts or energon left after his repairs are complete. "Smokescreen informed as his doorwings drooped even lower down his back.

In response to Smokescreen's news, Ultra Magnus mimicked what Optimus had done with Bumblebee. He extended out his white servo and gave a gentle pat to the young soldier's shoulder, which had made Smokescreen flinch, "Thank you soldier. You acted very bravely and selflessly to retrieve one of my Wreckers out of Decepticon territory in our darkest hour. If I had something to give, I would reward you for your help. But alas, there is nothing I can give. "

"Ultra Magnus, sir, your thanks is all I could ask for at this very moment. "Smokescreen looked up at the titan and smiled.

It was Bulkhead who then shattered the warm moment.

"Wait, Wheeljack's here? Jackie's here and he's hurt? Where is he? "he asked with urgency.

Smokescreen waved Bulkhead over to the makeshift medbay where Ratchet had been working the night away when he had arrived the day before. With surprising speed, Bulkhead raced over and followed Smokescreen so that he could meet with his injured friend. Magnus had considered going with the two of them to check on his star warrior, but he was soon addressed by the femme beside Bumblebee. So he remained standing in his own spot next to Optimus so he wouldn't seem rude to her.

"So how are you liking Earth so far, stranger? "She asked with a hint of humor, "My name's Arcee. "

"It could be far worse, although recently I've been having to watch were I've been stepping more frequently. " He shot right back at her. All of them stared after realizing that the stoic Ultra Magnus had just said something akin to a joke.

The group of four marched inside of the hangar. Arcee mainly spoke of what happened after Ratchet sent them through the Ground Bridge, with Bumblebee interjecting at certain parts. She told all about her journey that she shared with Jack, and about how she never stopped moving until the military finally caught up with her in the middle of Iowa. After assuring her that they were going to take care of Jack and the other children, they turned her in the right direction to where the Autobot's temporary base was located. Although she was reluctant to let her partner go, Arcee knew that she couldn't allow Jack to be placed in further danger of the growing Decepticon threat. The same went for the other two Autobot guardians. So after a few solar cycles of travel, all three of them regrouped and further traveled south until they came here.

After completing her story, she then asked Ultra Magnus what he was doing on Earth and how he came here with Optimus. To which Magnus summed up their own story to the best of his ability. He spoke about how his own Spark had guided him to Optimus' exact location close to the heart of the Decepticon activity, and about how they escaped on his spacecraft until they met with Agent Fowler. Then they made their way here and waited for the other Autobots to arrive at their location. It wasn't nearly as long of a story, but Arcee was satisfied by it.

"Never knew that the Prime had any relations, "She quirked a metal brow, "Why didn't you tell us about him? "

"It's a long, complicated story, Arcee - One that we might not have time for. "Optimus' smiling faceplate had disappeared, leaving a more saddened look.

The Autobots had been swapping stories for so long that day had shifted into late dusk; the sun was already dipping downward into the rusty horizon. In the time in which they had been talking, Bulkhead had been pacing in and out of the medbay with Smokescreen speaking comforting words behind him. It was obvious too all of them that the large bot was genuinely upset at Wheeljack's misfortune. Optimus Prime stood after the long conversation after feeling the need to stretch his slowly recovering leg. Magnus observed him as he limped once more towards the entrance of the hangar, the darkness of night seemingly engulfing him as he continued forward.

Ultra Magnus stood and briskly followed almost instantly after he stepped outside. He didn't want to leave Optimus alone for one minute after everything that had happened and for good reasons too.

* * *

Megatron thundered through the darkening skies with Predaking by his side, flapping his enormous wings. Both Master and Hunter blazed ahead of the other group of Decepticons, mainly out of fear of the two powerful bots ahead of them.

Starscream could even admit to himself that he feared Megatron more than he ever had before with that monster at his side like his own personal pet. Even when Dreadwing had perished at the hand of Megatron, Starscream merely put on a show so that he would gain Megatron's trust, and should he show any disloyalty he would only have received a quick beating and that would have been the end of it. Now with Predaking, Starscream dared not to step a single inch out of line.

The same when for the other Eradicons that made up Starscream's armada. They had all witnessed what happened to their dear friend, Jeff, after he had been unwilling volunteered in the demonstration of Predaking's ruthlessness. Poor Jeff the Eradicon, each of them felt so sorry for him.

Predaking himself was excited to finally be outside in the cool night air with devious ambitions regarding his unknowing prey. However, he still knew all too well that Megatron would stop him at the last second before he would initiate his quest to destroy the Autobot scum. Yes, he would humor his Master because it's what he had been programmed to do, but he wanted nothing more than to spill energon as fast as possible.

"Patience, Predaking, we are almost there. Tonight, we shall not kill. Perhaps maim one or two of them, but not exactly kill. We will aim to dampen the hopes of the Autobots, and if Optimus Prime still lives, he shall be our first target. "Megatron said to his pet.

What luck the Decepticons had as Autobot signals began flashing on their radars, one of which was foolishly out in the open. Predaking's heads let out a single shrill war cry and swiftly dived down out of the air to strike its unsuspecting target below.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was staring in horror at the scene that lied before him; Optimus Prime underneath the claws of a gigantic beast with three ugly heads and huge flapping wings. Its roars of victory clawed at Magnus' audios, nearly shutting them down.

Other Autobots began streaming out of the hangar's entrance when they heard the shrieks of the dragon that pinned their leader into the desert sands. Bumblebee let out a torrent of alarmed clicks and whirrs, and Arcee gave a single gasp of disbelief at the beast that stood before them.

Megatron, Starscream and the rest of the Eradicons transformed and landed right beside Predaking, all laughing menacingly at them. Their leader in particular strode over to Predaking's large claws and stared down at him with fiery optics.

"So, it's true that you survived, Orion. I can't say that I'm surprised after all we've been through. Allow me to ask; do you happen to like Shockwave's latest project? Predaking is certainly one of his greater creations. "He asked condescendingly as he touched the dragon's massive shoulder with his own clawed servo.

Optimus didn't respond to his foe's mocking glance. Instead, he reached out to Ultra Magnus through the bond they shared. On the other end of said bond, Magnus felt Optimus' feelings of pain and defeat as he struggled beneath the claws of the fierce beast. In response, Magnus sent back feelings of confidence and care to somewhat strengthen his mind.

"Now, I have an offer for all of you, "Megatron enticed the other Autobots, "I will be taking your precious leader back to the Decepticon fortress to do battle against Predaking, is there one of you who may want to go in his place? "

"Like HELL any of us will go with you! "Smokescreen was fuming with unbound anger at Megatron's words, "You won't be taking ANY of us! Not Optimus, not Bee, nor Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, or myself! "

The Decepticons laughed at the puny Autobot who thought he was a threat to them. This caused Smokescreen's rage to overflow, and he took off like a shot with his arm cannons unfolded. Megatron permitted the young, foolish soldier to come close enough to where Smokescreen would have thought that he had a clear shot for one of them, but instead he got something far more different.

Megatron unfolded his own plasma rifle that had once been attached to Optimus Prime's arm, and took his own shot. Hitting Smokescreen point blank just a few mere inches below his Spark chamber, causing the young Guardsmen to fly back a few meters to where he had originally ran from. Bumblebee was the first one to run to Smokescreen's side, the others were in far too much shock to move.

"SMOKESCREEN! " Optimus shouted out to them.

Ultra Magnus could feel his burning rage and growing fear as he still struggled to get loose from the beast's grip. The giant Autobot stood forward with barred toothplates as he stared down Megatron.

"And you are? "He questioned.

"I am Ultra Magnus, "the mention of his name made the Eradicons and Starscream back away a few feet, "I volunteer to replace Optimus Prime. "

"You are quite the prize indeed, Magnus. For I have heard of your countless victories against Shockwave's defenses in my absence on Cybertron. You strike fear in the Sparks of my warriors. Yet, I am not convinced as to why I should take you and not my arch enemy. "Megatron told the former Wrecker as Optimus tried to convince Magnus not to go through their bond. Magnus ignored his pleas even though it pained him to do so.

"If you must know, I am the brother of Optimus Prime. "Now this piece of information changed the game as Megatron quirked his own large metal brow with optics that blazed with the look of confusion, and then came a flash of opportunity.

"I thought you said Magnum was dead, "he said down to Optimus, "One of the many lies you must have told me. Ultra Magnus, I accept your offer. Release the Prime, Predaking. "

The dragon did as it was told and lifted its claw off of Optimus' chest. Optimus quickly rose up from the rusty sands and looked towards Magnus who was currently being surrounded by Starscream's armada. A feeling of calmness graced his Spark as Ultra Magnus gave smile number five at him.

_:: Everything will be alright. :: _

Predaking grabbed a hold of Ultra Magnus, just barely managing to carry the huge Autobot in both clenched claws. Magnus didn't once try to fight Predaking's grasp as he was lifted, nor did he make a single movement as the beast flapped his wings and took off to the starless skies above. The other Decepticons transformed and followed closely behind Predaking. Ultra Magnus could only watch as the Autobots and their base quickly disappeared behind grey clouds, although he could hear and feel Optimus as he cried out both of his brother's designations.

The Autobots could only watch as Ultra Magnus vanished with the Decepticons. All of them had gathered closely around the gravely injured Smokescreen. Optimus Prime hoped that his brother could hold on until they would be able to rescue him.

For now he could only watch as Bulkhead lift up the limp little soldier and carry him back inside of the hangar.

* * *

Did I forget to mention that I'm sorry? Thanks for the support guys! It's nice to know you're enjoying this! (:


	7. Wounded Soldier

Thanks for the likes and reviews guys! (: I always love reading your feedback!

watch?v=h_LvbjeVrQs Listen to this while reading, it's where I got some inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

After what seemed like eternities to Ultra Magnus, they all arrived back outside of Jasper, Nevada where that evil fortress loomed. Its spires continued to rip through the sky like spears and made the clouds bleed its clear liquid upon Megatron and his hunting party. Magnus never budged a single inch while in Predaking's immense claws, instead he had been reaching out to Optimus in an attempt to keep updated with him.

_:: Smokescreen, ::_ He spoke to his brother through their strengthened bond, _:: Is he alright? ::_

_:: No news as of yet. Are you faring well? ::_ Magnus could sense the Prime's worry.

_:: They haven't done any harm to me, and I don't think they will quite yet. But don't worry about me too much, Orion, I'll be okay. Keep me up to date on Smokescreen. ::_ He would send back more calming vibes back Optimus.

Then Predaking landed back in his cavern, throwing Ultra Magnus to the ground in the process. Several Eradicons surrounded him, pointing their energon blasters at him as their barrels hummed with growing energy. Yet even though they threatened him, Magnus showed no fear. He refused to give them the satisfaction.

Three other Eradicons began chaining Predaking back up, and the beast obliged to them as he lied back down onto the damp rocks of his lair.

"Come, Ultra Magnus. We have much to do before the spectacle begins. "Megatron purred evilly.

"Spectacle? "Ultra Magnus echoed back to the Decepticon warlord.

"Why yes. Predaking here had been looking forward to spilling the energon of an Autobot for many, many joors. What better way to motivate my troops than to show the feared Ultra Magnus being ripped to shreds by our great Autobot hunter. "Megatron continued, "Here's a deal; if you survive this match, we'll allow you to live so you can keep fighting against Predaking. "

"There's no other way out, is there? "asked Ultra Magnus with his famous stoic look.

"The only way out, "Megatron laughed, "Is if you die, or if your brother comes to recue you. From what I've seen back at that hangar, the latter is entirely unlikely. Take him to the brig, and make sure Shockwave doesn't get any ideas of experimenting in him yet. "

Ultra Magnus did not even try to resist them. He knew that if this would keep them away from Orion and the others for the time being, then so be it. This would be all he could do for the time being, all he can do is survive like he had done in the old days with his band of Wreckers. Except now, he was alone. At least he was alone for now.

Once more, he reached out to Optimus as the Eradicons forced him further into the gaping maw of New Kaon. A sense of relief washed over him as he felt Optimus' warm presence, almost as if his dear brother was standing next to him in this moment of need. It was that very warmth that assured Magnus that he had to live, for he knew that he couldn't leave Optimus like this. Not when their bond had been rekindled.

When they reached the damp cells of the brig, only a single floor above where Predaking awaited, the Eradicons forced the great Autobot into the cell and onto his knees. Magnus didn't resist them as the clamped a pair of stasis cuffs to his wrists. He stood obediently and allowed the cuff to drag him upward so that he was just barely scraping the floor below with the tips of his pedes. Most of the Eradicons then turned and exited the cell save for two who had been put in charge of guarding the Autobot, mostly so Shockwave wouldn't get a hold of him.

That warmth remained even in the cold air of the cell - it just refused to leave Magnus for a single moment as he dangled in that one spot.

_:: You know, I may die in the next solar cycle. :: _He said through their bond.

_:: No, I don't. I know you better than that, Magnus. :_: Optimus replied, which made Magnus secretly smile to himself. The Prime was a stubborn one sometimes.

* * *

Back at the hangar, the Autobots were still waiting for news on Smokescreen's condition. Each of them simultaneously grew more anxious with every passing joor, and Bumblebee's worried pacing didn't make them feel any better. Smokescreen had done something incredibly stupid for them, but he was still their friend nonetheless.

"Smoke was right there next to me. I coulda' stopped him. "Bulkhead kept berating himself for things he could have done.

"Bulk' stop. We all could have done something to stop Smokescreen, but none of us did. It's in the past now. All we can do now is hope that Smokescreen will pull through - which he will, by the way. "Arcee shot over to him. She actually didn't know if the young soldier would be alright, but she had to say something to try and keep everyone calm.

Then Ratchet walked out of the makeshift medbay, and everyone around the medic ceased making all noise. Not one of them even vented as they waited for Ratchet to talk, and it almost seemed as if the world in its entirely had hushed for Ratchet.

"The shot from Megatron came very close to his Spark chamber, causing Spark failure to occur. "He paused for a few seconds, everyone remained silent and Arcee had placed a servo over her silver lips, "That kid's a fighter. His Spark nearly flickered out three times, but he seems to have stabilized at the moment. However, he's still very weak and he still needs to be monitored. Nonetheless, he'll recover. "

A rush of utter relief passed throughout the group of Autobots with that piece of knowledge. Although Smokescreen was still in bad shape, the fact that he had a chance made them finally allow themselves to vent.

Bumblebee began chirping and beeping in Ratchet's direction, most likely asking something.

"Not yet, Bumblebee. Smokescreen shouldn't see more than one bot at a time as of right now. He requested to see Optimus first, and then you may see him. "Ratchet responded.

The young scout's doorwings wilted sadly like dying leaves in the autumn cold as he proceeded to sit down on a large crate. Arcee crossed the hangar floor over to Bumblebee's side and attempted to console him, while Optimus too stood and strode over to Ratchet.

"Just try not to excite him. "Ratchet forewarned his leader before permitting him access to the medbay.

Smokescreen was lying on the berth with his doorwings spread out like a butterfly pinned to a board. He was almost completely motionless, save for the simulated rising and falling of his chest as he vented to circulate cool air throughout his body, and the occasional twitch of a doorwing. The hatch to his Spark chamber was opened, revealing the soft glow of steadily pulsing Spark. A single weld and a few scorch marks lined where Megatron had shot the young soldier.

Optimus Prime marched up beside Smokescreen, the digits on his servo reached over to brush the little Guardsman's own gray digits. The single touch alone was enough to coax Smokescreen out of his light recharge. He looked up to Optimus with the brightest azure optics, giving him a weak smile that soon faded.

"Easy, Smokescreen. I'm here. "The Prime spoke softly.

"You- "The Guardsman whispered, "You're here. Megatron didn't take anyone, did he? "

Now there was a question that the Prime feared Smokescreen would ask. He didn't want to worry the small soldier about what has happened to Ultra Magnus, but he had to tell the truth to him. Optimus held Smokescreen's grey servo in his own jet-black one before he said anything.

"He was going to take me, but Ultra Magnus offered himself to go instead. Megatron only took him because of what he means to me. But I have faith that my brother will survive, no matter what Megatron or Predaking does. "He told.

"Ultra Magnus, "Smokescreen spoke with widening optics, "He's your brother? And Megatron has him? We have to save him! We- agh! "

The young Guardsman had attempted to sit up, but his trying was in vain. His weakened Spark jumped and flickered in his struggles causing him to collapse back on the berth, his venting deepened to cool his frantic Spark, and his optics offlined and clamped shut from pain.

Optimus could only watch as the little bot soldiered through his agony, he never let go of Smokescreen's servo as he suffered. But soon the spasms of pain subsided and he finally relaxed again.

"Smokescreen, you're in no condition to go against the Decepticons again at this time. I fear that none of us are. As I've said before; I have faith that Ultra Magnus will survive while we devise a plan to rescue him. You need not worry about him, for now you need to rest and gather your strength. Understood? "Optimus told him tenderly, but with a slight hint of authority.

"Yes, sir. "Smokescreen said sadly, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help.

With that, Optimus finally let go of Smokescreen's grey servo and left the medbay to see Ratchet, who had been watching and waiting close by just in case Smokescreen's condition worsened. The medic grabbed hold of Prime's arm and gently pulled him to the side, a silent gesture for a private conversation. In the meantime, Bumblebee had seen Optimus leave and rushed over to the medbay to check on his friend.

"Optimus, we can't stay here and you know that. I'm waiting for further instruction from Agent Fowler, but I'm at a loss about what to do about Smokescreen. He can't take another attack from the Decepticons, and he most likely won't make the trip on wheels. What do you suggest we do? "Ratchet asked.

"Did Ultra Magnus leave his ship here? "Optimus returned with another question. Ratchet already knew that the Prime was going to suggest taking the ship.

"Yes, he did. But are you certain that we can use it? "

"Of course," Optimus assured, "You're right about Smokescreen, he's too weak to make the trip. I'm sure that Magnus would permit us access to his ship in such a dire moment of need. I trust you will take care of it in the meantime. "

"In that case, I will make sure that it won't get a single scratch. "The medic said with a smile, "I'll go back to watching him now. "

* * *

_:: Magnus, Smokescreen will make a full recovery. :: Magnus heard Optimus over their bond._

_:: Excellent, make sure you watch over him. He'll make a fine warrior someday. :: _

Meanwhile, Shockwave was being persistent in begging Megatron to allow him to perform some kind of experiment on Ultra Magnus as he had done previously with other countless Autobots. However, each attempt at approval was met with harsh denial.

Soon Shockwave dropped mutilation and reconstruction as a means of experimentation on the Autobot Commander. Instead, he offered up another suggestion that eerily wasn't met with immediate rejection. In fact, Megatron seemed to be pondering the idea that Shockwave had given, and appeared to be deviously delighted. Magnus tried to listen in on their conversation to make out what they were saying. When he heard it, he felt his Spark plummet in his chest.

The cortical psychic patch, a practiced long outlawed by Autobots and created by Decepticons. Yet he and countless others knew of the forbidden practice all too well. What insanity were they planning on inflicting his processor with? Or what information could they hope to pull from him that would be of any use to them?

Megatron walked in with Shockwave following in his shadow, that single red optic eyed Ultra Magnus from afar. The two guards stood aside and saluted their warlord before promptly leaving the room for the two higher-ups. Magnus only glared at the two Cons as they made their approach.

"As it turns out, there's been a change of plans. Shockwave, take him to Knock Out and prep him for the cortical psychic patch. Let's see if we can weed out those old memories from that twisted processor of yours, eh Magnum? "Megatron taunted as the Autobot's azure optics blazed like one thousand blue suns from a distant galaxy.

The last thing that Ultra Magnus' audios picked up was the disturbing laughter that the Decepticon leader emitted, as Shockwave pulled out an energon prod at its highest setting, and shocked the Autobot prisoner into stasis.

* * *

Will Magnus remember his days long before the war alongside Orion Pax, or are those memories long gone? As those crazy humans say; We must go deeper!


	8. Glimpse of the Past

Thanks for the likes and reviews, guys! I always love to hear feedback! (:

* * *

When Ultra Magnus finally emerged from stasis, he found himself bound to an examination table, surrounded by Megatron, Shockwave, and a red mech who he presumed was Knock Out. He struggled against the multiple shackles that kept him in place, but his attempts were in vain as the bonds would not break or even crack when put up against his brute strength.

"Get comfortable, Ultra Magnus. "Megatron smirked as he turned to the table opposite of Magnus.

The Autobot continued trying to break the shackles around his limbs as Shockwave and Knock Out prepped the cortical psychic patch. Each inserted a cable to the back of the table where each bot lied, and the monitor adjacent to the both of them began humming as it booted up.

"So, what will we be searching for today, my Lord? "purred Knock Out as he double-checked the cable to make sure it was securely fastened.

"The oldest memories of Ultra Magnus, back when he was only known as the construction bot, Magnum. " his red optics stared at the Autobot with that smirk still etched on his faceplate, as if mocking Magnus from afar.

"Impossible! "thundered Ultra Magnus, "You know as well as I do that this 'Magnum' is long gone! He died as a result of your civil war. And you know - you know and everyone else on Cybertron and beyond knows that you can't bring back the dead! "

"That's where you may be wrong, Ultra Magnus. Knock Out, let us begin shall we? "

"Right away, Lord Megatron. "said Megatron's minion.

Magnus couldn't fight the cortical psychic patch as he became an open book to his enemies. All of his memories, battle strategies, Wrecker battles, and much more had been chronicled within his processor, most of which had been long locked away. Could it been feasible for the Decepticons to uncover his young self from his war-torn mind?

For a while, nothing but darkness engulfed the Autobot and he felt as though he were hanging immobilized in the depths of subspace. However, he became to hear whispering in his audios which begged him to turn and see what was going on, and when he did, the most amazing thing appeared right before his azure optics – The Iacon Hall of Records in all its glory.

It was beautiful and pristine, as though untouched by the war that blazed on outside. When Ultra Magnus turned yet again, he faced an enormous window which gave him a clear view of the outside horizon of Cybertron. The whole of Iacon was lied out in front of him, yet there was no war. No smoke rising into the atmosphere, no Seeker engines screaming through the air shooting missiles, nothing. There was only peace and quiet.

Was this a dream or was it reality? He found it hard to think it either of those things.

But soon, the reality of everything began to settle in as a familiar rasping voice punctured the deafening silence of the Hall. It was Megatron and a young Orion Pax walking alongside one another as they entered the Hall. Neither of them looked acknowledged Ultra Magnus' presence as they strode right by him.

The Autobot reached out his servo to touch his little brother's shoulder, but alas, his white digits simply passed right through him. For he, and everything around Magnus was nothing more than a memory.

"This place is impressive, Orion Pax. So this is where you preform the tasks of your caste every day? " the young Megatron asked.

"Yes, this is the place. I love it here by the windows especially. There's nothing better than watching the horizon of Cybertron as the sun sets over the distant mountains. "Orion was smiling brightly at Megatron as he showed him around.

Orion Pax then stared with bright optics filled with such golden innocence, looking towards the entrance of the establishment. He seemed to be expecting someone without actually getting a transmission from them via comm link.

Mere seconds past before another figure rushed in to greet Orion. A bot jut about the size Orion Pax was at the time, with those some bright optics and young faceplate. His blue, white, and red frame looked a little small, but strong at the same time. This little bot shared many features to that of Ultra Magnus only on a smaller scale. He still had those antennae that sprung out from his audios - in fact, much of his armour was similar to that of Magnus' current plating, only not as heavy and it was missing the white Autobot insignia that had been printed on his frame.

Magnum rushed over to Orion and pulled him into a brotherly hug, each of them laughing in sync. At first, the Commander could only think of how uncharacteristic it felt to see his past-self laugh with such euphoria, it was just unimaginable for him to fathom. However, the look upon the two brothers' faces softened his Spark, and then began to make it ache.

This ache that emanated from his Spark was a sense of grief that was eating away at him. The scene that played before him clearly depicted himself and Orion as two caring brothers, a virtual image of the past, and yet he himself could not find this moment of pure happiness within any part of his CPU. Granted, the scene felt familiar to him as he watched the two of them talk among one another. Yet, the memories just weren't there - they'd been taken away from him long ago.

"Magnum, have you anything to report? "Orion asked when their laughter calmed.

"Oh yes! The project in the southernmost point of Iacon has been completed. Everything went exactly according to plan, as I told you it would. "Magnum told Orion with bright blue optics looking over everything he was doing.

Orion crossed behind Magnum and went over to where Megatron had been standing and observing them close by. Magnum followed Orion with a hint of childlike curiosity and fascination for the large bot in front of him.

"Magnum, "He began introducing, "This is Megatron. Megatron, this is my brother, Magnum. "

For a moment, Magnum seemed to be hesitating on what to make of this Megatron character. Soon however, Magnum's bright smile returned to his faceplate.

"So, you're the gladiator from Kaon that Orion always talks to me about? I'm very impressed. It's Kaon's manufactured materials that keep my very caste functional. Thank you, it's an honor to meet you in person. "The young Magnum said warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Magnum, I don't recall Orion Pax ever mentioning a brother to me before. Nonetheless, your gratefulness is very much appreciated. "Megatron acknowledged.

Then something strange happened. The scene in the Iacon Hall of Records seemed to be melting away before Ultra Magnus' optics. All that was left around him was that darkness of what felt like subspace again, left to wait for whatever memory that Megatron would throw at him next.

The next memory appeared in the form of the horrid stench of dried energon, toxic fumes, and many other unpleasant things. Heat blasted at him from all sides, yet the darkness still engulfed the Autobot with blackness far more impenetrable than the night itself. This, from what his memory could recall, was the Decepticon capital city, Kaon.

With that prelude of where he was, figures began to appear as the darkness parted away to reveal a fairly large-sized room. Seated at the far end of the room was the proud leader of the gladiators enslaved in Kaon – Megatron. Beside him stood Soundwave who made no movements or sounds, almost as if he were a Guardian of older times. From the look on Megatron's faceplate, and from the constant drumming of his clawed digits against the arm of his chair, it seemed as though he was waiting impatiently for something to happen, or for someone to show up.

The leader of the Decepticons would get his wish as Orion Pax burst through the overwhelming strangulating darkness that Kaon had been submerged in. Something was wrong, Magnus could feel it as he listened to the sounds that Orion was making beside him – it sounded as if he was crying. He was.

"Megatron, something terrible has happened! There has been a series of explosions on the surface of Cybertron! "He sobbed.

"I have indeed heard this grave news, Orion. There have been countless transmissions about these attacks for several joors. News such as this troubles me, my friend. They will surely place the blame on me for this. "Megatron's optics stared with a hint of his own sadness as Soundwave played one of the many news reports of the bombings.

"I have further news, "Orion Pax tried keeping himself calm so he could further speak, "There was one explosion in particular that rang out in Polyhex. The bomb was placed in a building that was in its early stages of construction. When it went off, there were bots stationed there. At that site, there are currently ten known casualties. Dion and Magnum are a part of those ten, Megatron. Magnum is dead. "

Ultra Magnus felt his Spark writhing from the utter agony of hearing his brother speak with such anguish that he couldn't soothe. He wanted to reach out and touch his brother's shoulder, but then he remembered that everything here was nothing more than a memory, one that he had no control over.

"Your brother perished? "He echoed with an iota of shock, "Orion Pax, rest assured that I will root out the one responsible for Magnum's death and I will bring them to justice. You have my word. "

"You have my thanks, Megatron, but I think it's not wise to bring about more violence right now. I wish that you and Magnum could have seen each other again, but fate has been very cruel as of late. I'll be meeting with you again, Megatron, we still have much to discuss. It's just…I need time. "Orion said sadly before turning away from the Decepticon leader and walked back into the consuming darkness. Magnus could only reach for Orion, still knowing that he couldn't ever hope to touch him.

"I will mourn him, Soundwave. Magnum would have made an excellent addition to our cause alongside Orion Pax. "

The darkness began enveloping itself around the scene once more, swallowing the Autobot Commander whole and placing him into the still, quietness of his own mind. On the outside, Knock Out and Shockwave were still working diligently in search of Magnus' old memories.

"My, this one has quite a broken processor now, doesn't he? I'll be surprised if we find anything in this wreck of a CPU. "Knock Out chuckled to himself.

"Keep working. There's got to be something lodged in here that might provide some kind of clue. We must keep looking. "Shockwave said flatly towards the red Decepticon as he continued his work.

* * *

Back in New Mexico, the other Autobots were busy gathering up whatever supplies they could find in preparation for their departure from Area 51. Ratchet had been eyeing the ship that Ultra Magnus arrived in, checking every single square inch of it in search of any damage.

Luckily, there were no such damaged on the outside of the ship which pleased the medic. When he moved to the inside of the spacecraft, he came to discover something that gave him a bit of a shock.

"Optimus, "Ratchet called over his comm link, "You might want to have a look at this. "

The Prime had been preoccupied in the work effort in loading military vehicles, as well as keeping an optic on the still-recovering Smokescreen. Whenever he took a moment to vent, he tried reaching out to Magnus through their bond - however he was getting no response. This was beginning to worry him, at least until Ratchet snapped him back into reality.

"On my way, Ratchet. "Optimus replied.

Within the ship, both Ratchet and the Prime were looking upon the console that was still alight and humming with power. A single red light blinked against the blue screen, the glyphs beside it described it as an emergency communication system. Ultra Magnus had sent an SOS to someone, but to whom?

"Ultra Magnus, do you copy? "A voice was transmitted through the console, "This is Springer, requesting permission to land. "


	9. Reinforcements

Oh dear, I haven't forgotten about this I swear! School's just been a problem for me and I wanted to try writing another short story. Here, have a new chapter. :)

* * *

Springer had fought alongside Ultra Magnus during the days of the Wreckers, serving as his trusted lieutenant. The triple-changer never left the giant's side, and he even gave up the chance to travel with the other Autobots to Earth, for he knew that there was still business left to take care of on Cybertron. Only when the Wreckers disbanded and parted ways from Cybertron did Springer willingly break away from the group.

Now he had found his way to Earth with Ultra Magnus' guidance. How disappointed and angered would he be to learn of Magnus' capture? Optimus and Ratchet could only exchange glances with one another, as if asking one another what they should tell him.

"Springer to Ultra Magnus, are you there? "the static-filled transmission broke the tense silence that plagued the ship.

Optimus gathered up the courage to finally respond to Springer through the communicator, "Springer, this is Optimus Prime. You have my permission to land temporarily at our base, but be aware that we will be moving very soon. "

There was another deafening silence that hung over them before Springer returned Optimus transmission.

"Optimus? Is that really you down there? Where's Ultra Magnus? "He asked, "He's the one who called for me. "

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ultra Magnus has been captured by the enemy. Unfortunately, we lack the resources to engage in combat with the Decepticons in order to successfully retrieve him. "Optimus explained their current situation to the triple-changer.

"Optimus, permit me to aid you in any way I can." Springer responded almost immediately, "I have some ammunition, medical supplies and a small stockpile of energon aboard my ship. It's not much, but taking your situation into consideration, I guess every little bit helps. "

"Thank you, Springer. With your supplies and extra firepower, we might have a better chance in rescuing Ultra Magnus. "Optimus smiled, Springer couldn't see it but he knew from the sound in the Prime's voice that he was extremely grateful.

"Just doing my duty, sir. I'll be landing within the next couple of joors, just hang tight down there. "

The night had not yet changed into dawn, and Shockwave was still taking pleasure from prodding at Ultra Magnus' processor in search of those memories that Megatron had wanted to give back ever so badly. Knock Out had walked out for an energon break, but Shockwave refused to leave from his spot until he had accomplished his task.

So many places to look, so little time. He had utilized as many outside stimuli as possible on the great Autobot to invoke some kind of reaction which would cause him to remember, yet nothing worked. So, it was back to square one for Shockwave, he'd just prod about his memories and see what he could find.

It was then that Shockwave stumbled upon a strange audio file. One that had been stored long ago for no in particular reason, and from what he could tell, hadn't ever been opened and had just been left sitting in the deepest parts of the Autobot's processor for Primus knows how long.

The deadpan Decepticon began to wonder what would happen should he play the file…

_BOOM. _

_The sensation of falling._

_Crashing. Screaming. Medics shouting orders at one another. A sense of being lifted and transported to another location. _

_More shouting. Another feeling of being moved. _

_Lastly he heard the sound of a young, familiar voice begging for him to be alright, for him to wake up and not go offline. _

_Orion. _

All of these sounds hit Ultra Magnus hard, as if he was being pounded into the ground by Devastator's gigantic fists. Then a memory fluttered back to him. Shockwave prodded his mind again so he and Megatron could view it on the screen above them.

_Magnum was working diligently on a project he had been assigned to oversee in Polyhex. He was busily looking over one of the support beams on the fourth floor of the structure, and although there wasn't much currently holding the structure up at the moment, he trusted the engineers' judgment that it would hold together. _

_Unbeknownst to the young Cybertronian, a plot had developed in the shadows and they were beginning to whisper to one another. He wasn't lucky enough to hear their words. If he had listened more closely, perhaps he could have evaded his fate that very day. _

_A multitude of bombs had been strapped to a few of the beams that supported the floor where Magnum had been stationed at that very moment in time. It wouldn't matter if he removed one or two of the bombs either, for they were all rigged to blow at the same time, and there were many. Oh so many. For the rebels wanted this structure to come crashing straight down no matter what. Since Sentinel Prime himself had wanted this to be built, they wanted it to be destroyed. As a result, innocent lives would be lost. _

_The hour of darkness finally arrived as Magnum hummed happily to himself while overlooking the carefully secured beams. _

_Then came that flash of white light and searing heat. _

_And then he fell from the sky as citizens below cried out of fear. Magnum might have also screamed, but his voice had been overwhelmed by the structure that collapsed on him. The rest was searing pain, which gradually died off into nothingness, and that feeling of being lighter than air as his Spark struggled to survive. _

On the other side of the monitor, Ultra Magnus was losing his composure after viewing this memory. The explosion that had destroyed his previous self had shaken his own current frame violently. Magnus gasped sharply and began to struggle against the cuffs that had him bound to the table, but his struggles were still in vain.

Oh the pleasure Shockwave was getting out of listening to Ultra Magnus as he shed away his usually stoic composure. The sound of him venting in distress filled the atmosphere of the room, and Shockwave thought it to be the sweetest harmony that he had ever heard in his life.

Pain pricked at his processor as the memory of his death and rebirth filled him. All of the terror and other emotions that he hadn't felt for such a long time came back to haunt him, and it nearly made him sob, but he soldiered through it like he always had. Then he remembered the cries of his brother as he tried to reach him though their bond, and he remembered how Magnum closed off their bond so Orion wouldn't have to feel his pain. It ripped across the surface of his Spark to the point where he felt as if it was about to shatter within his chest.

He needed Optimus now more than ever after being hit with such a powerful force. He desperately reached through their bond until he found his brother's presence.

:: ORION! :: He cried in agony.

:: Magnus, what is it? What's happening? :: Optimus sounded alarmed as he communicated with him.

:: The cortical psychic patch! They used it on me…! ::

:: Hang on, Ultra Magnus. Springer's on his way and he should be here very soon. Once he arrives, we'll disgust a way to rescue you. Understand? ::

:: Orion, I REMEMBER- :: Ultra Magnus cried out again both across his bond and out loud at the same time before closing his end of the bond so Optimus wouldn't have to feel his pain. Déjà vu.

After he closed his bond, he began to settle down, but not very much. Magnus felt quite broken on the inside after suddenly remembering what had happened to him. He began to imagine all of the moments he might have shared with Orion, and what moments they could have shared if those explosions at Polyhex never happened. But, then again-

"So, _Magnum_, how do you feel? " Megatron snarled evilly at Ultra Magnus as he rose up off of his table while Shockwave slipped behind Magnus to unhook him from the machine.

Magnus was silent for a while but soon began to laugh a little, which caused the Decepticon leader to become confused.

"I guess I should thank you for revealing my past to me, for showing me what kind of relationship I shared with my brother before the war began. Might I ask why you showed this to me? "

"Just as a kind gesture, for you might not live so long to further enjoy your memories. Predaking still waits below, and I do believe that tomorrow's dawn shall be your dying day. " He turned to the Eradicons who had stood guard at the entrance, "Take Magnum back to his cell and await further orders. "

"Yes sir! " They both said in unison.

Once more, Magnus did not resist them as they forced him off of the table and out into the snaking corridors of the immense Decepticon fortress. Down they descended into the dungeons where Magnus was thrown into his holding cell once more, and restrained by the stasis cuffs that held him up in midair.

He lowered his chin so it rested on his armor. Then, he offlined his optics with the hope that he would be overcome by visions of Orion and the sweet moments they must have shared in their youth, instead of being plagued by thoughts of death , destruction and pain.

Primus must have heard his thoughts, for fate smiled upon him. As he was swallowed up by the darkness of recharge, the figure of Orion Pax with his smiling faceplate appeared in front of him, and together he and Magnum strode through the beauteous Crystal City. He never wanted that dream to end.

Golden light began to peek over the horizon and reach up into the blue sky above as dawn finally arrived. It was such a welcoming sign to the Autobots, finally realizing that the light had come again in lieu of their darkest hour.

Optimus had been leaning against the side of the ship for half a joor, his black servo had been grasping at his chest after communicating with Ultra Magnus through their bond. He hadn't been expecting the other Autobot to close his end of their bond, yet when he stopped to think about it, there was something about the way Magnus had closed himself off that seemed eerily familiar.

Ratchet had been standing beside his leader the entire time, attempting to console him. The medic failed to realize that the Prime hadn't been listening to him the entire time.

"Optimus, what happened? " Ratchet asked for the hundredth time, "Optimus? "

"R-Ratchet? " He finally snapped back into reality, "Magnus. The Decepticons used the cortical psychic path on him, and it must have been causing him pain. He closed off his end of our bond, so now I cannot reach him. "

Ratchet's lips had parted to further speak with Optimus, but his vocalizer was silenced by the sounds of an approaching ship. Both Autobots exited Ultra Magnus' vessel to find another Cybertronian ship hovering just inches above the ground in front of the hangar where they had taken shelter. Everyone inside, except for Smokescreen and Bumblebee exited from the hangar to investigate the origin of the sound, and find out who the owner of this ship was.

Within second, the ship touched down onto the ground and whipped rust-coloured dust in all directions. Engines gradually quieted, as did the surrounding atmosphere as every bot and human on-site waited with growing anticipation.

As Optimus and Ratchet approached the new ship, the hatch of the vessel slowly parted, and a ramp lowered itself down onto the soft desert sands. A green Autobot stepped out from the parted hatch and descended down the ramp to approach the others. Springer walked across the sands and stopped right in front of the group, his face hardened into a stoic look that reminded Optimus of Magnus in a way.

"SPRINGER!" Erupted a pair of voices from the group as both Bulkhead and Wheeljack burst from their ranks and tackled the triple-changer as they had all done back in the days of the Wreckers. A chorus of laughter sprung from the pile of bots, even Springer spontaneously lightened up after giving off the demeanor of being a battle-hardened warrior.

It warmed Optimus' Spark to see the three friends united again after such a long period of separation. Perhaps it was good for Springer to soften up a little after being alone in space like Wheeljack had. After their laughter subsided, the three Wreckers rose up from the sands and Bulkhead began to introduce the lieutenant to his team.

Finally Springer made his way over to Optimus, where he gave a more professional salute as a greeting.

"Springer, reporting for duty sir. " He spoke with a soldier's pride.

"At ease, Springer. We thank you for coming to join us in our time of need. "

"Optimus, I hope you don't mind but- "Springer turned and motioned at his ship, "I brought someone else along with me. "

Someone else was there too? So Springer hadn't come alone after all? Who was it that accompanied the Wrecker in his journey across the galaxy?

Sunlight poured through the clouds onto the ground below, meeting with the bright orange and gold coloured plating of the second mech who was descending the ramp onto the Earth below.

"His name is Hot Rod, and he wishes to help us in any way he can. "Springer announced.

* * *

I've been busy and tired all week, sorry about that guys. I'll be sure to get on the next chapter first thing tomorrow. Anyway, welcome aboard Roddy.


	10. Knight in Shining Armour

Oh wow, ten whole chapters completed. Thanks for sticking around and giving support you guys! I never thought I'd write something this long!

* * *

Hot Rod's bright azure optics scanned across the group of Autobots that stood before him. At one point he did steal a glance at Optimus, but he didn't approach the Prime. In fact, he actually seemed to be quite shy towards him, either than or incredibly nervous about going up to him. Springer took notice of his traveling companion's shyness and parted from his former colleagues to speak with the young mech.

During their conversation, the two other Autobots that had been inside of the hangar were slowly emerging to meet the new arrivals. Bumblebee was carefully aiding the still-weakened Smokescreen out into the golden light of the new dawn.

The Guardsman looked up at both Springer and Hot Rod, and from what Optimus could see, he actually began to look somewhat excited at the new recruits.

"Hot Rod? Is that you? " Smokescreen asked as the two young Autobots slowly made their way forward. Bumblebee chirped and whirred at his injured friend, as though asking if they knew each other.

The orange and gold Autobot looked up away from Springer and towards the other two. He looked stunned at the sight of them and quickly strode up to meet with them.

"Smokescreen? I didn't know you were here too! "Hot Rod's optics became brighter with his new founded happiness.

"Yeah, I was kinda captured by Decepticons, and then came here in one of their long-distance escape pods." Smokescreen began smiling at the sunrise-coloured Autobot, "I was also shot by one the other day – But don't worry about that. Rod, what are _you_ doing here? "

"After I received the news about the siege on Iacon, I tried to get there as quickly as I could. But when I arrived, there was really nothing left to save, except for a few Autobots who were extremely lucky to be alive. "He told his tale, "I thought that you had been killed by the Cons at one point, Smokescreen. When I didn't receive word from you, I really did believe it was true. "

"You know this mech, Hot Rod? "Springer cut in.

"Yeah! We met in the Academy, and we ended up training with one another frequently. That's how we ended up being friends. We'd tell each other about what great warriors we wanted to be someday. "Hot Rod became elated by the better memories of the past, "He received his Wings first. You can't imagine how proud I was for him, even if the induction ceremony was a tad lackluster. The other graduates snuck in some high grade and partied, except for Smokey here. I was supposed to get my own set of Elite Guard Wings as well, but then the war caught up with us. "

Hot Rod drifted through his memories as though they had only occurred the other day.

"After that siege on Iacon, more bots began to leave our husk of a planet. They knew it wasn't safe there anymore, even the Wreckers knew. Hell, even the Cons knew. "Hot Rod began his tale once more before Springer then cut in.

"Yes, that was just as the Wreckers disbanded. You and I met just outside of the ruins of Praxus. Hot Rod and I both stayed close to one another for quite some time scavenging for whatever we could find leftover on the surface on Cybertron. The both of us were lucky enough to find a pair of ships and other supplies, and afterword we parted ways. "He paused, reminiscing , but soon continued, "We met again on the other side of one spiral galaxy and decided it was probably for the best that we stick together since fate was so willing to cross our paths so many times. Not to mention, having one ship would save us so much energon. Speaking of which, it's a good thing that Magnus commed us when he did. Rod and I had just stumbled across a good deposit on the outer planet of this solar system. "

"Who knew? " Hot Rod said as he folded his arms across the golden flame that decorated his chassis.

With that, the group sauntered inside of the hangar, Optimus and Ratchet trailed at the tail-end of the group. Both of them kept noticing how Hot Rod was still wary about approaching, or even getting close to either of them. This seemed like such strange behavior for a young mech that appeared to be so social. How was it that he could ignore the Prime for this long? Had he no interest in meeting him? Or was he just that nervous?

Whatever the case might have been, it should be the least of their concerns. Optimus almost immediately called the group of Autobots together in the hangar to formulate a plan for their next move.

Their plan: Move to an undisclosed location in an uninhabited part of central Utah without being noticed by the Decepticons. Then, the group would further plan out a straight shot for the fortress.

"We must leave immediately. "Optimus commanded the group when their meeting ended, "The humans will lead us to the location. Smokescreen, Ratchet and Springer will take the ships, and the rest of us will travel by road. "

"Optimus, if anything, at least take Ultra Magnus' hammer with you for the trip. We…we can't be too careful. "Ratchet advised.

The Prime only silently stared in the direction of the hammer, which was still housed inside of one of the ships, contemplating.

* * *

Magnus couldn't see the gold, foreboding light of the approaching dawn, but he could feel it. He could feel the presence of the three-headed dragon the loomed below him, and he could feel how it was growing more anxious with every passing second. Dawn had to be just on the horizon.

During the night, he had taken the time to explore the bittersweet memories that had been revealed to him. He could remember the times Magnum had spent with Orion so long ago when they were young and innocent to the hell of war. The countless promises that he had made in the past stung at his Spark once he recalled them.

_"Orion, once this project in Iacon is finished let's go and spend a solar cycle at Six Lasers. " Magnum had said while watching Orion work. _

_"Magnum, you and I both know that Six Lasers is reserved for the higher castes. " The other chuckled halfheartedly. _

_"Oh fine, what would you rather do? " _

_"Let's just drive and spend that solar cycle together. Primus knows you and I need it." Orion smiled with more enthusiasm._

"We never did go on the drive, did we Orion? "Ultra Magnus mumbled in his dark cell, "Even after that project was completed like I said it would, I was just sent off to another project far, far away. "

His own words began to eat away at his Spark as he shrouded himself in a heavy shadow of regret.

_"Alpha Trion, I apologise for the intrusion, but I must ask you to so one small favor for me. "Magnum said as he approached the head Archivist._

_"Yes Magnum? What can I do for you? " _

_"The recent project here in Iacon has been completed, and I had promised Orion that we would go out. But, something has come up and I'm being reassigned to another building project down in Polyhex that has been commissioned by Sentinel Prime. I must leave immediately, and Orion isn't here. Would you please tell him that I'll be gone for a little while longer? "He had asked. _

_"Why can't you convey this information through your familial bond? "the Archivist asked with growing curiosity. _

_"I…"Magnum paused to find the words, "I don't have the Spark to tell him. " _

"But I did have the Spark. "Magnus murmured in the lone cell, "I felt something was wrong and I wanted to protect him. "

Then came the sound of footsteps, growing in volume as the made their advance to the Autobot's cell. The lock mechanism on the door click, and the cell door slid open to display a small ground of Eradicons that has congregated outside of his gloomy prison.

Three stepped forward, one of which moved to the side where the controls were and flipped the override switch to the stasis cuff that bound the Autobot. The cuffs flickered and then abruptly released him, causing Magnus to drop to his knees. He watched with piercing optics as the other two Eradicons moved behind him and transformed their servos into rifles whose barrels glowed brightly with increasing power.

One shoved at his back, "It's time Autobot. Predaking's hungry. "

Ultra Magnus said nothing to retort the Eradicon, he just stood and complied with them as he had done for the past solar cycle. What could he do? Escape was suicide, and walking this path to the monster too was suicide. There was no way out. He would just have to take the lesser of two evils, and try to take out the new menace that had threatened his fellow Autobots.

Perhaps, if Primus smiled upon him and if he was incredibly lucky, he could make it out alive. But even if he did succeed against Predaking, what then? Would the Decepticons just keep him locked in a cell as some kind of pet forced to fight for his life against the dragon forever? The countless questions were distressing.

Soon the Eradicons came to a stop, and the ones in front of him parted and moved to the back to merge with the small group behind him. Had they arrived already?

"Good luck, Autobot. "One voice broke free from the crowd as another pressed another mechanism to encase him within four enclosed walls with barely any room to move. Ultra Magnus could hear them outside, laughing manically.

A few moments passed before the wall in front of him lowered to reveal an arena-like open area with an open ceiling where the lightening sky could be viewed. Looking about the grounds, Magnus could see various parts of both Insecticons and Eradicons strewed across the sandy grounds where it would be left to decay. He stepped forward into the light, only to be greeted by the roars of the countless Decepticons that sat high in the stands.

Magnus stared upward at the multitude of Decepticons and soon locked optics with Megatron himself, who was also staring downward with an evil smirk plastered across his faceplate with growing anticipation. Soundwave stood silently right beside him and Starscream was seated alongside his armada of silver Eradicons not to far away from them.

The crowd's voices soon diminished and Megatron stood and called out to them.

"For your entertainment, I present to all of you; Ultra Magnus versus Predaking! " He thundered as the crowd once more erupted into a chorus of cheers.

Another roar that didn't belong to the crowd soon rose up overwhelmed the Cons. Ultra Magnus clasped his servos over his audio receptors at the sound of the deafening shriek that arose from one particularly large pile of discarded parts.

Suddenly, Predaking burst from the hill of empty shells and sent countless parts flying through the air and into the crowd. Magnus stared with widening optics, his venting increased at the sight of the dragon charging towards him. But soon he came to realize that the dragon actually halted half-way through the charge and began thrashing and clawing at the ground, struggling. Predaking was chained.

By the sound of the straining metal of the opposite wall, it seemed like Magnus didn't have a whole lot of time to act. But in order to assess the situation and formulate the best plan of attack, he needed to get close enough to analyze the dragon.

His right servo retracted and changed into an integrated sword that he hadn't used in years. Ever since he had been paired up with Stormbringer, he never felt the need to use the sword. However, since he was without his hammer, he would have to make do with the bare steel of his own blade, along with anything else that could hopefully put a dent in this dragon. After taking in a deep, cooling breath of air, the great Autobot took his own charge at the great three-headed beast before him, letting out his own battle cry in response to the shrieking dragon.

Predaking reared up onto his hind legs and let out another blaring roar as Ultra Magnus made his advance, while raising all three of its heads high into the air and raising his claws in a threatening manner. Magnus moved quickly to the side and managed to crack his blade against the beast's flank, yielding close to no results, not even a dent graced the dragon's iron hide.

A clawed paw swiped through the air and caught Ultra Magnus, flinging him across the arena into one of the many piles of discarded frames. Predaking cried out again, lifting himself to his hind legs and flapping humongous wings whilst trying to break free from his chains. In the meantime, Ultra Magnus had his free servo clasped against a wound the dragon had inflicted with his dangerous claws.

_"-Razor-sharp claws_

_-Keeps heads raised and out of reach_

_-Tough skin…"_

He scanned the dragon as it continued to yank at the chain that bound it to the opposite wall and away from his prey. Magnus looked at where he had struck at the dragon's flank, and discovered something encouraging. Energon was leaking out from underneath the beast - he must have found a weaker spot.

_"-Soft underbelly. The orange plates are more easily pierced than that of the black ones. "_

Perhaps he had a chance against this foe after all, that is if he wasn't ripped apart by Predaking first.

* * *

The Autobots were moving as quickly as they could to get to their latest hiding spot in Utah. Just as was planned, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Springer had taken to the skies alongside Agent Fowler's helicopter and a few Air Force pilots in their own jets.

Optimus Prime followed just below the flying team, and just a little ways behind the ground team. Stormbringer was nestled within his trailer, waiting for the right time when it would be unleashed so that it would once again hammer back the Decepticon forces and be reunited with its true owner.

The Prime drove in silence, continuing to try and reach out to his brother who still wasn't answering him. He prayed to Primus that He would watch over the Autobots in their moment of need, and hoping that Magnus would hold on just a little longer.

* * *

More of Magnus vs. Predaking in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
